One Last Heart To Break
by Samantha Jean Pascal
Summary: Shawn Michaels is on his death bed dying of cancer and refuses to go without saying goodbye to one very special person in his life. Warning contains character death!


**Disclaimer: I only own Samantha James**

They knew it was coming. They all did. For months, the doctors had told Shawn that he didn't have much longer to live. The cancer was just spreading too quickly and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Within recent weeks, the doctors had told Shawn's family that at that point, every morning he woke up was a miracle in itself, but his family knew day after day, what was keeping The Heartbreak Kid alive. He wasn't going to leave this world without saying goodbye to one very special person in his life.

Rebecca sat by her husband's bed holding his hand that morning. She was rubbing the back of it with her thumb when the sound of her husband clearing his throat caught her attention.

"Is she comin?" Shawn drawled softly, coughing weakly.

"She's supposed to get here today Shawn," Rebecca replied. A part of her never wanted that plan to land. If Samantha never came, Shawn would never give up. Samantha James was like a second daughter to Shawn. He'd had a hand in training her while she prepared to become a WWE Diva. Samantha had taking to calling Shawn daddy over the years they'd gotten to know each other, and she'd become a very large part of his life. Saying goodbye to her was the last thing Shawn needed to do.

The hours would pass and Shawn would continue to inquire about the southern brunette, receiving the same answer every time. "She's comin' Shawn, she's comin."

When Samantha's plane landed at the airport that afternoon, she knew this wasn't the reason she wanted to see Shawn. The two hadn't seen each other in a while because Samantha had become pregnant, and she regretted this fact now. Driving to the hospital she tried to keep the tears at bay, Shawn didn't like to see her cry.

"Is she here yet?" Shawn asked Rebecca weakly, a short time later.

"I'm right here daddy," replied a voice as Samantha stepped into the room.

"There you are darlin," Shawn smiled weakly at her and patted the edge of the bed. "C'mere," Shawn requested softly.

"You've been hanging in here for me from what I here," Samantha replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him.

He smiled when she sat down next to him. "Of course," Shawn replied. "I couldn't leave without sayin' goodbye to you darlin." He pulled her as close to him as he could so her head was lying on his chest and ran his hand through her long brown hair. "You're beautiful darlin, you know that?" Shawn asked.

"If you say so daddy," Samantha replied.

"I know so," corrected Shawn. "And don't you ever forget that." He smiled when she nodded and placed his hand on her swollen stomach. "You make sure those grandbabies of mine know all about me you hear?" Shawn asked.

"I will daddy I will," answered Samantha, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

Shawn shook his head at the slight crack in her voice. "C'mon now none of that honey, I don't want you cryin' over me," Shawn said.

"How can I not?" Samantha asked, her voice shaking as tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't wanna lose you…."

Shawn sighed softly. "I know you don't honey, but I'm just not cut out to hold on anymore," Shawn said. "My time's up."

Samantha shook her head. "Don't listen to those stupid doctors daddy you can beat this," she pleaded with him. "You've proven them wrong before, you can do it again."

Shawn shook his head. "Not this time sweetheart, not this time," Shawn said.

Samantha hugged Shawn and bit her lip while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love you Sammy Jay," Shawn whispered, rubbing her back."I love you too daddy," Samantha sniffled, looking up at him through blurry, tear filled eyes.

"I'll be watching over you," Shawn said with a weak cough. "I'll always be watching over you….." and with that the heart monitor went flat. Shawn Michaels was gone. The heart of Samantha James would be the last heart he would ever break.

**A/N: This is what happens when I spend four hours watching Shawn tribute videos and eating chocolate while crying like a baby. This is the dream that comes from that combination.**


End file.
